


Brawo, Sherlocku

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Brawo, Sherlocku

–    John.  
    Powstrzymanie westchnienia pełnego irytacji było dla mnie nie lada wyczynem. Przymknąwszy na krótki moment oczy, wlałem do kubka czarną kawę, po czym odłożyłem dzbanek na miejsce. Upiłem łyk gorącego napoju, nim w końcu postanowiłem odpowiedzieć:  
–    Tak, Sherlocku?  
–    Jesteś zirytowany – stwierdził Holmes.- Wymówienie przeze mnie twojego imienia sprawiło, że zacisnąłeś usta, by nie westchnąć i zamknąłeś oczy, z całą pewnością myśląc dość nieprzychylnie o mojej osobie. Twoja twarz odbijała się w szkle dzbanka, który dopiero co trzymałeś.  
–    Sprawdzałeś moją reakcję na zawołanie mnie, czy jednak chciałeś na początku powiedzieć coś innego?- zapytałem, odwracając się do niego.  
    Sherlock siedział przy biurku ze złączonymi dłońmi i wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie. Dobrze wiedziałem, że jego oczy wychwytują teraz każdy nawet najmniejszy szczegół w moim wyglądzie – widziałem, jak wprawny wzrok przesuwa od czubków moich domowych kapci przez włókna spodni, zakrzywioną klamrę paska i mankiety koszuli, kończąc na poczochranych włosach. W jego umyśle za pewne wrzało od analizy i rozmyślań.  
    Taki właśnie był Holmes.  
–    Owszem, chciałem cię prosić, byś podał mi telefon – odparł rzeczowo Sherlock, kierując spojrzenie na stojący przed nim laptop. Zaczął pospiesznie stukać w jego klawiaturę.  
–    Gdzie jest?- zapytałem, choć zaczynałem już podejrzewać, iż znajdę go w kieszeni spodni, które na sobie miał, bądź w marynarce, którą przewiesił na oparciu krzesła.  
–    Prawa kieszeń spodni – odpowiedział spokojnie.  
    Uniosłem lekko brew, w pewnym stopniu usatysfakcjonowany z moich wcześniejszych wniosków. Upiłem jeszcze jeden łyk kawy, odłożyłem kubek na stół, po czym podszedłem do Sherlocka i sięgnąłem do prawej kieszeni jego spodni.  
–    Nie moich. Twoich – poinformował grzecznie.  
–    Moich?- powtórzyłem, sięgając do własnej kieszeni.- Znów chcesz korzystać z mojego telefonu?  
–    Już ci mówiłem, dlaczego wolę korzystać z twojej komórki – powiedział.- Mój numer jest powszechnie znany.  
–    Kiedyś wpędzisz mnie przez to w kłopoty – westchnąłem ciężko, wręczając mu telefon.   
    Sherlock nie raczył nic odpowiedzieć, dlatego przeszedłem do kuchni po swoją kawę, a następnie wróciłem do części salonowej i usiadłem wygodnie w moim ulubionym fotelu, rozkładając na kolanach poranną gazetę. Popijając powoli kawę, zacząłem przewracać jej strony, przesuwając wzrokiem po licznych artykułach.  
–    Hmm – mruknąłem, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Widziałeś ten artykuł? Sekretarkę zamordowano przy użyciu...  
–    Nudy – przerwał mi bezceremonialnie Sherlock.  
–    Rzeczywiście – westchnąłem poddańczo, dalej czytając najnowsze wiadomości.- Oh, a to tutaj? Troje samobójców...  
–    Nudy – znów rozległ się krótki komentarz.  
–    Aha, jak tak czytam dalej, to rzeczywiście, masz rację.- Pokiwałem głową.- W końcu każdy samobójca przed popełnieniem samobójstwa wyrywa sobie wizerunek diabła na brzuchu.  
–    To przymusowe samobójstwo, ci ludzie należeli do sekty satanistycznej, której znak możesz znaleźć na skroni jednego z nich, jeśli spojrzysz bliżej na zdjęcie. Poza tym w miejscu, w którym zeskoczyli z mostu, w tunelu odnaleźć można wiele satanistycznych symboli będących popularnymi znakami wykorzystywanymi do mrocznych rytuałów, które z kolei możesz znaleźć niemal w każdej książce, która cokolwiek o satanistach pisze. Banda idiotów, sprawa niewarta uwagi. Czyli – nudy.  
–    No tak – mruknąłem, ostatecznie poddając się i odkładając gazetę.- Nudy, nudy, i jeszcze raz nudy. Nie ma czego szukać w gazetach. No a jak idzie tobie?- Upiłem łyk kawy, po czym podniosłem się z fotela, postanawiając usadowić się wygodnie na kanapie. Musiałem korzystać z niej, dopóki Sherlock jej nie zajmował, co miał w zwyczaju robić zawsze, gdy sam miałem ochotę się położyć.  
–    Póki co, na moje nieszczęście, w Anglii panuje spokój – westchnął ostentacyjnie Sherlock, z rozmachem zatrzaskując laptopa.- Czuję jednak w kościach, że wkrótce coś się wydarzy, coś, co przełamie naszą nudę.  
–    Naszą, powiadasz.- Pokiwałem głową, niezbyt przysłuchując się mojemu drogiemu przyjacielowi. Popijając kawę, bardziej zainteresował mnie słownik angielsko-niemiecki, który leżał obok mnie.  
–    Dokładnie.- Holmes wstał, z głośnym szuraniem odsuwając krzesło od stolika. Wyprostował się, opierając dłonie o blat i odwrócił ku mnie głowę.- Wnioskuję to po temperaturze mojego ciała, która zaczyna wzrastać oraz po wzrastającym libido, wyraźnie dające mi się we znaki.  
    Ponieważ właśnie uniosłem kubek do ust i przełykałem jego zawartość, słysząc te słowa z ust Sherlocka, natychmiast się zakrztusiłem. Odsunąłem pospiesznie nieszczęsny słownik, na którym wylądowała większość nieprzełkniętego napoju, zakaszlałem głośno, uderzając się mocno w pierś.  
–    Z twojego zakrztuszenia się wnioskuję, iż...  
–    Błagam, daruj sobie – przerwałem mu, unosząc dłoń w geście stopu. Doprawdy, nie musiałem teraz słuchać jego argumentów udowadniających to jak bardzo zaskoczyły i, nie ukrywam, zawstydziły mnie jego słowa. Sam dobrze wiedziałem, co odczuwam.- Sherlocku, co ci się stało?  
–    Teoretycznie nic szczególnego, ale jeśli chodzi o praktykę, to wydaje mi się, że w sposób zupełnie naturalny czuję się podniecony, mój drogi Johnie.- Holmes odwrócił się w moją stronę i oparł tyłkiem o biurko, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.- Zwykle w takich sytuacjach radzimy sobie w jeden znany i skuteczny sposób, czyż nie?  
–    Jest... siódma rano – przypomniałem mu grzecznie, wbijając w niego wzrok. Nie byłem pewien, czy Sherlock będzie potrafił odczytać to, co mówiło moje spojrzenie.  
–    Chodzi ci o to, że do tej pory nigdy nie uprawialiśmy seksu rano, wiem.- Skinął głową, podchodząc do mnie i po drodze rozwiązując krawat.- Było to jednak spowodowane tym, że zazwyczaj rano nie mamy na nic czasu, prócz śniadania i przeglądania papierów oraz sieci w poszukiwaniu wskazówek do spraw, nad którymi prowadzimy śledztwo, bądź szukania w ogóle takowych spraw.  
–    Uhm...- Odsunąłem się odruchowo i odwróciłem głowę od Sherlocka, kiedy ten zajął miejsce obok mnie, opierając ramię o oparcie kanapy. Gdybym był bliżej niego, z pewnością by mnie objął.  
–    Uciekasz wzrokiem i odsuwasz się ode mnie, ponieważ jesteś poddenerwowany – powiedział natychmiast, mierząc mnie spojrzeniem.- Przechylasz się lekko, by masa twojego ciała utrzymywana była głównie na lewym pośladku, z czego wnioskować mogę, że boli cię odbyt, za pewne po naszych ostatnich igraszkach, jednak na skutek zwyczajnego ruchu, podczas którego twoje jądra ocierają się o materiał bielizny i spodni, zaczynasz się podniecać. Oznacza to, że mimo zmęczenia i bólu nadal jesteś bardzo podatny na podniecenie, a to zaś podpowiada mi, że prawdopodobnie masz skłonności masochistyczne, co, oczywiście...  
–    Okay, dobra, skończ już, Sherlocku – warknąłem z poirytowaniem, rumieniąc się po same uszy.- Świetnie odgadłeś moje zachowanie, nie licząc tej ostatniej kwestii! Żeby było jasne – nie jestem masochistą!  
–    A ja nigdy nie zgaduję – powiedział Sherlock, uśmiechając się zdawkowo.- Podobnie jak nigdy nie zmieniam obranej pozycji. Więc jak będzie? Mam zedrzeć z ciebie ubrania tak jak wtedy, na basenie?  
–    Skoro tak bardzo się nudzisz, to może jednak dla odmiany to ty będziesz na dole?- wycedziłem przez zęby.  
–    John.- Sherlock spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem.- Dobrze wiesz, że nie nadaję się stronę pasywną. Ty za to jesteś do tego idealny, a wskazuje na to przede wszystkim twoja prostota i niewinność, a poza tym...  
–    Okay, wystarczy – znów mu przerwałem. Upiłem łyk kawy, po czym odłożyłem kubek na stolik obok kanapy i westchnąłem ciężko.- Rób, co chcesz.  
–    Próbujesz dać mi do zrozumienia, że tak naprawdę nie powinienem robić nic – zamruczał Sherlock, rozpinając swoją koszulę.- Jednak kiedy już zacznę coś robić, spodoba ci się to i nie będziesz chciał bym przestawał.  
–    Ah, tak?- parsknąłem.- A to niby po czym wnioskujesz.  
–    Po niczym – odparł, wzruszając lekko ramionami.- Po prostu już cię poznałem, Johnie. I znam twoje reakcje.  
    Nim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć na jego bezczelną, aczkolwiek trafną uwagę – do czego, oczywiście, nie miałem zamiaru się przyznawać – Sherlock z zapałem dopadł mych ust, przyciskając do nich swoje wargi. Początkowo starałem się nie dawać mu tej satysfakcji i opierałem się, zamierzałem pokazać mu, że w gruncie rzeczy naprawdę nie zawsze muszę mieć na niego ochotę, jednak prawda szybko wyszła na jaw, bez mojej zgody i udziału – po kilku dłuższych sekundach wiedziałem, że już jestem jego.  
    Sherlock, kiedy tylko chciał, potrafił być delikatny, jednak miał w zwyczaju droczyć się ze mną i drażnić mnie dopóki zupełnie nie stracę cierpliwości. Dlatego też z początku zmuszony byłem znosić jego agresywne zęby, zaciskające się na moich wargach, szczypiące wrażliwą skórę szyi i dekoltu. Szybko wylądowałem na plecach na kanapie, tuż pod Holmesem. On zaś z satysfakcją wymalowaną na przystojnej twarzy zaczął pozbywać się z nas ubrań.   
    Po chwili obaj leżeliśmy w namiętnym uścisku zupełnie nadzy. Sherlock przesuwał dłonią wzdłuż mojego ciała, często zatrzymując się na biodrach i klatce piersiowej. Kiedy pocałunki mu się znudziły, zjechał niżej, do małych różowych punktów, które z takim uwielbieniem lizał i podgryzał według własnej woli. Nienawidziłem tego i kochałem to jednocześnie.  
    Wiedziałem, że podczas naszych intymnych chwil Sherlock przede wszystkim delektuje się dźwiękami, które wydaje. I choć bardzo starałem się trzymać język za zębami i próbowałem powstrzymać gardło od wydobywania z siebie choćby najmniejszego westchnienia, także i w tej kwestii musiałem się szybko poddać.  
–    Robisz mi na złość – usłyszałem pomruk Sherlocka, który przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i teraz ocierał się swoim członkiem o moją własną męskość.- Próbujesz stłumić westchnienia i jęki, ponieważ wiesz, że za nimi przepadam. Sugerujesz się tym, że kiedy usłyszę z twojej stron dźwięk rozkoszy, od razu potęguję twoje doznania, posuwając się o krok dalej, czyż nie?  
–    Skończ z tą cholerną analizą...- jęknąłem, zagryzając mocno wargę.- Naprawdę jest ci ona teraz potrzebna?  
–    Powiedzmy – przyznał, chwytając dłonią moje jądra i lekko je ugniatając.- Prowadzę pewną ważną dla mnie sprawę, bo, jak dobrze wiesz, nie lubię się nudzić.  
–    Ciekawe co to za sprawa...- warknąłem, po czym wydałem z siebie kolejny jęk, gdy Sherlock zaczął drażnić palcami wrażliwy otwór w moim ciele.  
–    Sprawa dotyczy zaginięcia orgazmu Johna Watsona – powiedział z udawaną powagą.- Muszę go odnaleźć.   
–    Twoje poczucie humoru czasem naprawdę jest do bani – westchnąłem.  
    Holmes uśmiechnął się jedynie w odpowiedzi, po czym nieoczekiwanie podniósł się z kanapy. Przysunął się bliżej mojej twarzy, jedno kolana opierając tuż przy moim prawym ramieniu, swoją prawą nogę trzymając na podłodze. Jego członek znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko moich ust. Kiedy spojrzałem na jego twarz, Sherlock uniósł znacząco brew. Wiedziałem, na co czekał.  
    Oczywiście, nie miałem odwagi przez cały czas patrzeć mu w oczy, choć z pewnością radowałbym się z jego zaskoczenia, gdybym jednak był w stanie to robić. Niestety, nie byłem jeszcze na tyle wprawiony – i nie byłem taki perwersyjny jak on – dlatego też pozostało mi jedynie przymknąć oczy i ostrożnie wsunąć jego członka do ust.  
    Czynność ta wzmogła moje rosnące podniecenie, o czym Sherlock dobrze wiedział. Choć sam starałem się to skrzętnie ukrywać, lubiłem sprawiać mu tego rodzaju przyjemność. Oczywiście, byłem pewien, że Holmes dobrze zna tę moją słabość, ale wolałem udawać przed samym sobą, że akurat w tej kwestii nie czyta ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi.  
    Pozycja nie była wygodna, w czym Holmes również szybko się zorientował. Przechylił dłonią moją głowę, po czym zaczął poruszać biodrami według własnego uznania, przygryzając lekko wargę. Jego członek wsuwał się aż do mojego gardła, wyraźnie czułem nacisk, który powodował.   
–    Jesteś w tym coraz lepszy, Johnie – stwierdził, stękając cicho. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymując się we mnie. Następnie wycofał się powoli i pozwolił mi odetchnąć.  
    Znów cofnął się do poprzedniej pozycji, układał się teraz między moimi nogami i sięgając palcami do wrażliwego otworu. Poruszyłem się, chcąc odwrócić na brzuch, jednak powstrzymał mnie, przytrzymując dłonią.  
–    Nie, Johnie – powiedział łagodnie.- Chcę widzieć twoją twarz.  
–    Widzisz ją za każdym razem – westchnąłem ciężko.- Nie masz dosyć?  
–    Zagadek nigdy nie mam dosyć – powiedział z uśmiechem.- A twoja twarz podczas orgazmu to jedna z największych zagadek, której, co gorsza, jeszcze nie rozwiązałem.  
–    A niby co w niej jest takiego zagadkowego?- nie rozumiałem.  
–    Właśnie to chcę zrozumieć.  
    Nie powiedział nic więcej. Krzyknąłem cicho, kiedy wsunął w mój odbyt dwa nawilżone wcześniej palce. W ogóle nie uprzedził mnie przed tym ruchem, co nieco mnie zaskoczyło – no dobrze, bardzo mnie zaskoczyło. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko przejdzie do rzeczy.  
–    Twoja twarz jest napięta...  
–    Oh, nie – jęknąłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.- Jeszcze jedno słowo analizy, a przysięgam, że następnym razem będziesz poddawał analizie ból własnego tyłka!- warknąłem.  
–    Przekaz zrozumiany.- Sherlock uśmiechnął się niemal triumfująco, po czym pochylił się nade mną i znów mnie pocałował, wsuwając kolejny palec do otworu. Poruszał nimi przez dłuższą chwilę.  
    Po naszych wcześniejszych igraszkach, które miały miejsce ledwie wczorajszego wieczora, można powiedzieć, że byłem rozluźniony – trochę obolały, owszem, ale przez naszą intensywną grę Sherlock rozluźnił mnie do tego stopnia, że tego ranka byłem już „przygotowany”. Nie oznacza to oczywiście, że chciałem kolejnego zbliżenia...  
    I nie oznacza również, że go nie chciałem. Skoro już do niego doszło...  
    Czując znajomy dotyk czubka jego penisa, wstrzymałem powietrze w płucach i odruchowo objąłem Sherlocka ramionami za szyję. Przyznaję, że był to raczej ruch kobiecy, ale na szczęście Holmes nie zwrócił na to uwagi, przeciwnie – podczas gdy jedną dłonią wspomagał swojego członka, by wsunąć się we mnie, drugą dotknął mojej ręki.  
–    Jeśli zaboli...- zaczął, po czym urwał, jakby się zastanawiał.- Wówczas zignoruj to. Po chwili na pewno przestanie.  
–    Mówisz to z własnego doświadczenia?- westchnąłem.  
–    Nie, z analizy twojego zachowania podczas poprzednim zbliżeń – odparł z uśmiechem.  
    Już otwierałem usta, by skarcić tego nadętego, stanowczo zbyt pewnego siebie dupka, jednak w tym samym momencie on wsunął się we mnie gwałtownie. Wydałem z siebie cichy okrzyk, zacisnąłem mocno powieki. Sherlock nie miał zamiaru dać mi odrobiny wytchnienia, odrobiny czasu, by przyzwyczaić się do jego obecności – niemal natychmiast zaczął się we mnie poruszać krótkimi, dość gwałtownymi ruchami.  
    Wbiłem paznokcie w jego ramiona, pozostawiając na nich krwawe ślady. W głowie niczym błysk pioruna przeszła mi myśl, że kiedy popołudniem zapomni o tym, co się wydarzyło, zacznie analizować i wysuwać wnioski z tych drobnych ran, które mu zadałem. Szybko jednak przestałem myśleć o czymkolwiek, kiedy Holmes zaczął drażnić czuły punkt w moim ciele.  
    Teraz jego ruchy były płynne, namiętne. Pochyliwszy się nade mną bardziej, całując moje ramiona, szyję, policzki i usta, poruszał się we mnie zachłannie, oddychając głośno i pojękując cicho raz po raz. Widziałem jak nerwowym ruchem oblizuje wargi koniuszkiem języka, jak zamyka oczy w maksymalnym skupieniu, by po chwili otworzyć je i zacząć wpatrywać się w moją twarz.  
    Ja zaś czułem, że moja twarz płonie. Nie tylko twarz zresztą: uszy, podbrzusze, a przede wszystkim coś, czego Sherlock z całą pewnością dostrzec nie mógł – serce. O, tak. Płonęło niemal żywym ogniem, bił od niego żar namiętności i uczucia, które żywiłem do Sherlocka, a do którego nie miałem zamiaru się przyznawać.   
    To była jedyna rzecz, której Sherlock nie potrafił dokładnie odczytać. Mógł zrozumieć moje zachowanie, moje reakcje, moje pożądanie – ale o uczuciach mógł jedynie usłyszeć prosto ode mnie.  
–    Dobrze ci?- zapytał.  
–    Wywnioskuj...- jęknąłem przeciągle, kiedy zaczął kręcić biodrami, będąc wciąż we mnie.  
–    Nie lubisz moich analiz – sapnął ze śmiechem, przyspieszając ruchy.- Ale skoro już dostałem twoją zgodę... to wnioskuję, że owszem, jest ci dobrze. Dowodzi na to... twój członek... przyspieszony puls... i rytm bicia serca... zarumieniona twarz... i zamglone spojrzenie. Otaczasz moje biodra nogami i zaciskasz uda... co oznacza, że chcesz dojść, próbujesz mnie ponaglić...   
–    Brawo, Sherlocku – stęknąłem.- To co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?  
–    Posłuchać cię.  
    Nie udało mi się powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem, szybko jednak stłumiły go jęki i ciche krzyki, kiedy poczułem, że moja rozkosz sięga zenitu. Sherlock jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył ruchy bioder, nabijając się we mnie gwałtownie, muskając najwrażliwszy punkt mojego ciała.  
    Aż w końcu obaj poczuliśmy kres naszej przyjemności. W ostatniej chwili zacząłem szybko poruszać dłonią po własnym członku, spuszczając się na brzuch i przy okazji brudząc nieco także Sherlocka. Holmes nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zajęty ostatnimi ruchami we mnie. Czułem wyraźnie jego spermę wylewającą się z mojego odbytu, kiedy powoli się wycofał.  
    Sherlock wydał z siebie ciężkie, pełne zadowolenia westchnienie, po czym z jakąś niesłychaną energią podniósł się z kanapy i zaczął pospiesznie ubierać.  
–    Spieszy ci się gdzieś?- mruknąłem, wodząc za nim nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
–    Nie możemy ukrywać faktu, iż nie jesteś tak spostrzegawczy jak ja, drogi Johnie – przemówił typowym dla siebie, nieco zbyt naukowym tonem.- Przeoczyłeś momenty, w których raz po raz zerkałem na zegar wiszący nad wejściem do naszego mieszkania, ponieważ musiałem pilnować, aby nasza zabawa nie trwała dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut. Otóż, minęło minut siedemnaście, a przed upływem tego czasu napisałem z twojego telefonu wiadomość do inspektora Lestrade odnośnie morderstwa zakonnicy, do którego doszło wczoraj popołudniu. Wiem, że inspektor ma teraz ważne spotkanie i wiem, że ma się ono zakończyć za... dokładnie dwie minuty i trzydzieści pięć sekund, a wówczas, tego jestem pewien, inspektor potwierdzi moje domniemania i będę musiał zająć się sprawą. Dlatego też, Johnie, ubieraj się i jedziemy do Scotland Yardu. Nie ma czasu do stracenia!  
    To powiedziawszy, Sherlock zdjął swój płaszcz z wieszaka i pospiesznym krokiem opuścił mieszkanie. Podniosłem się z kanapy, stękając głośno i patrząc za nim z niedowierzaniem. A więc ta „zabawa” miała na celu po prostu zabicie czasu dzielącego go od otrzymania odpowiedzi od inspektora Lestrade? Do Scotland Yardu mieliśmy ledwie pięć minut drogi taksówką, więc rzeczywiście to mogło pomóc Scherlockowi, w końcu nie przywykł do czekania za inspektorem, ale mimo wszystko...  
    Westchnąłem ciężko, podnosząc z podłogi swoje ubrania i zaczynając się ubierać.  
    Doprawdy, powinienem w końcu nauczyć się, jaką bestią jest Sherlock Holmes.   
  
  



End file.
